


Angels Of Our Own

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, castiel being adorable with human offspring, it's just a lot of sugary goodness for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 9x06 – Heaven Can’t Wait, whereby Castiel is having some trouble with babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Castiel rocking a baby to sleep is just the most adorable things I've seen! So here is a small drabble based on that scene - I just couldn't resist! Leave a comment (or kudos) just for the fun of it and I'll reply to them all ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural or you_

You were baking some cookies during your research break in the kitchen. You pulled out the cookies from the oven and laid them on a rack while you prepared the frosting. As you mixed the sweet vanilla topping, your phone started to ring. Licking the cookie frosting from your fingers, you pulled out you phone and answered the call,

“Hello?” You half-sang, expecting it to be Dean, but were surprised by the voice on the other end.

“(Y/n), thank Heavens you answered.” Castiel responded, “I need help.” You walked over to the kitchen sink and washed your hands quickly,

“What is it? Angels? Demons?” You asked with concern. 

“A baby.” 

“What?” You wondered, now frozen in the doorway. You heard Castiel sigh and then a baby cry close to his end of the phone.

“Please.” Castiel requested. You scratched your head and brushed out a few tangles in your hair as you thought,

“I can’t zap over to you.” You reminded him, since your wings were damaged in the fall.

“I understand.” Castiel nodded and a light went off in your mind.

“Okay, give me your address and I’ll be there soon.” You told the fallen angel and left the kitchen. Sam and Kevin were in the library when they saw you dash past and grab your bag.

“Um, what are you doing?” Kevin wondered as you looked up,

“Cas called for some angel backup.” You told him and heard Sam sigh, “I need to go.” 

“Seriously? First Dean and now you?” Sam asked. You smiled gently and hooked the bag over your shoulder. You hurried over to your brother and kissed his cheek before kissing Kevin’s forehead,

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.” You winked and disappeared inside the garage. 

It had been almost an hour since the call and Castiel was maintaining the small child as best as he could but she still cried. He heard a vehicle pull up to the house and looked out of the bedroom window. He saw you climb off a red motorcycle and make your way up the footpath. The doorbell rang and Castiel walked down the stairs with the infant squirming in his arms. The door opened wide and you grinned at the sight placed before you. 

“You fought wars up in Heaven and a baby is giving you trouble?” You smirked. Castiel moved aside to let you in and closed the door behind himself. 

“Yes, I’ve never dealt with a human offspring before.” Castiel said. He led you up to the baby’s room and rocked the child back and forth in his arms. You would have helped but you couldn’t find it in yourself to stop gazing at such a rare moment – Castiel ‘s complete attention was taken by a baby.

“I think something’s wrong with her.” Castiel frowned.

“How so?” You wondered.

“Look.” Castiel said and lowered the child into her crib. The moment she left his arms, the baby began to cry. You chuckled as Castiel picked up the little girl and rocked her again. 

“There’s nothing wrong with her, Cas. She just prefers to be held.” You told the confused angel. Castiel noticed the glimmer in your eyes and held out the baby towards you,

“Would you like to try and soothe her?” he asked. You scooped up the precious life into your arms and rocked the little girl, instantly silencing the cries.

“How did you do that?” Castiel asked bemused.

“Do what?” 

“That. You held her and she went quiet.” He replied and watched you pace the room. 

“You forget that I’ve spent more time as a human than an angel.” You smiled while Castiel’s eyes followed your steps.

“Hey, Cas?” You wondered, “Can angels have children?” Castiel squinted at your query,

“Perhaps, although it’s never been attempted.” He answered. You smiled at him and looked at the child in your arms,

“Well, if you find the right angel, have a family. I think you’d be a wonderful father.” You told him.

“Very well.” Castiel said simply.

“Hm?” You hummed as you watched the child’s eyes close.

“When I get my grace back and your wings are fixed, we’ll have little angels of our own.” Castiel said.

“Us?” 

“Yes.” Castiel smiled, “You’d be a wonderful mother.”


End file.
